Masao Sasaki
Masao Sasaki is a non-player character in Front Mission 3 who appears during in both Emma's and Alisa's story arc. He is the Chief of Staff for the Japan Defense Force (J.D.F.) as well as the Head of the Mobile Assault Force. Overview According to intelligence data, Masao Sasaki was born in Tokyo 2060. He graduated from the military academy at the age of 20 and was then assigned to the eastern district army. In 2087, Sasaki was transfered to the O.C.U. military as an exchange officer where he would later partake in the Huffman War of 2090. After returning to Japan after the war, he would become the commander 6th Division 3rd Company. A series of promotions would follow where Sasaki would become Army Colonel, Divisional Commander and Brigadier General before finally becoming the J.D.F. Chief of Staff in 2109 ''Front Mission 3'' Masao Sasaki is one of the primary antagonist introduced in Front Mission 3. Due to his ultra-nationalist views, vision for Japan, and involvement around the Yokosuka Base incident, he would come into conflict with the main protagonist and his group when they became involuntarily involved in the network of plots and power struggles both within and outside Japan. Emma's Storyline Sasaki first appears during the coup process in a conversation with Lukav Minaev to accept his plan in order to get his help. Later, Colonel Isao Takemura (father of the main protagonist) would captured and was able to meet and confront Sasaki personally in an attempt to change his mind regarding his plot with MIDAS and alliance with Lukav. Sasaki was unswayed, but also expressed that he was unconcerned with Isao's children despite Lukav's advice to eliminate them too. This would come back to haunt him as the main protagonist and his party would be able to amass a resistance force to counter his coup-forces. Despite giving his right-hand man - Yuji Kuroi - the "Saga Squad", Sasaki was unable to stop the momentum especially after Alisa was able to spot a feint maneuver attempted by Kuroi leading to his eventual defeat. Sasaki would be eventually forced to realize his outlook was bleak and that Lukav could not be trusted. He would agree to a cease fire to ensure his own political survival. Sometime after the conclusion to the events surrounding MIDAS and Ocean City in Japan, Sasaki would be seen speaking to the U.C.S./U.S.N. President which would have profound impact on Japan's future direction. Alisa's Storyline Sasaki would appear after the explosion at Yokosuka Base. He would order his right-hand man - Yuji Kuroi - to deal with the main protagonist's group due to their knowledge about the cause of the explosion. However, Kuroi would fail and the main protagonist and his friends escape. Sasaki would ultimately ignore this set-back and proceed with his coup plot. Later, the main protagonist and his company would return to Japan amid the coup. Officially in the news, Sasaki would portrayed as the hero while the main protagonist's J.D.F. colonel father, Isao Takemura, would be blamed for the coup. Once again, the protagonists face off against Sasaki and Kuroi. The main protagonist and Isao would unite in the effort to defeat the coup forces. After rescuing the Prime Minister of Japan from his 'house arrest', the protagonists were able to use the influence of the Prime Minster to denounce Sasaki. The actions by the Prime Minster lead to a somewhat anticlimactic end for Sasaki as he would be abandoned by both his political allies and Kuroi before being officially arrested for the coup. Category:Characters Category:Front Mission 3 characters